Derrière le silence
by Alcibiade
Summary: OS, Narcimus [Narcissa/Remus. Si, si, ça a un sens, venez vérifier]. "Si quelqu'un s'oppose à ce mariage, qu'il parle, ou se taise à jamais"


Un petit Narcimus. Ce couple emblématique que vous ne connaissez que si vous lisez _Back to Black_. Oubliez le côté étrange de la chose si vous n'avez pas lu cette fic, donnez leur une chance. (PS: si vous en êtes un lecteur ou une lectrice j'en profite pour dire que je reviens la semaine pro. Je ne veux pas noyer cet OS dans les alertes de BtB, j'ai vraiment envie qu'on le lise. et oui je suis stratège héhé)

Cet OS me tient à cœur et j'en suis assez fière, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

* * *

_**Derrière le silence**_

\- Si quelqu'un a quelque raison de s'opposer à ce mariage, qu'il parle, ou qu'il se taise à jamais.

Le prêtre parlait avec automatisme. L'emphase exagérée sur le mot « jamais » avait été répétée et répétée auparavant. Son ton n'était certes pas monocorde, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être complètement artificiel. Personne n'avait l'air de se rendre compte réellement de la gravité originelle de la proposition qui raisonnait encore, à en croire l'attitude de tous ces individus aux cheveux blonds et blancs du premier rang ne prêtant qu'une attention de façade à la cérémonie – mais tout ça ne restait qu'une supposition: tout ce qu'il pouvait voir du troisième rang, c'était l'inclinaison des visages, et la plupart ne se relevaient que périodiquement vers les futurs mariés.

Il observait tout pour étouffer son envie de vomir. Observe ce qui nous entoure, dis moi ce que tu vois, regarde moi, regarde moi Remus – c'est ce que Sirius et James lui disaient autrefois pour ralentir son rythme de transformation. Il n'y avait que la douleur monstrueuse de ce mariage qui pouvait surpasser celle des pleines lunes. Et aujourd'hui, James et Sirius n'étaient plus là, et ne le seraient d'ailleurs plus jamais. Il avait tellement envie de vomir son cœur qu'il se demandait si il n'y avait pas quelque chose dans l'air – mais non, les autres avaient l'air parfaitement bien. Tout ça venait lui, bien sûr, il était le seul à traîner cette pathologie-là, cela se voyait.

Il ferma ses yeux qui avaient tenté malgré lui d'atteindre la robe blanche que le soleil à travers les vitraux réfléchissait sur la paroi de tous les murs. Une puissante vision le prit soudain. Dans celle-ci, il se levait. Il se levait parce qu'il avait prévu, malgré la voix du prêtre qui ne précédait pas correctement du tout son geste, il avait prévu d'être l'événement du jour, l'incident dont on reparlerait encore des années plus tard. Dans vingt ans, trente ans, on parlerait de son visage meurtri avec plus de précision que de la robe de la mariée. Il s'imaginait alors le silence outré suivant son geste. A ce moment, les deux diamant bleus l'auraient fixé, de l'estrade, enveloppés de tout ce blanc, de tous ces symboles de pureté…et il ne l'aurait pas esquivé, non, il aurait tenu bon. Ce que ces yeux braqués sur lui exprimeraient alors? … Non. Mieux valait ne pas entrer à ce point dans les détails, la nausée revenait. Il força sa vision à prendre une autre tournure. Donc, il s'était levé, et Narcissa ainsi que tous les autres le regardaient, stupéfaits. Rien qu'à le voir on comprendrait. L'évidence, l'évidence pour tout le monde. Et au lieu de se taire à jamais, il dirait alors…

Un mouvement de foule à l'opposée de la salle l'obligea à rouvrir les yeux.

\- Tu perds ton temps.

C'était Severus qui venait de se lever. C'était à ne plus rien y comprendre. La vue brouillée de Remus lui faisait défaut mais la voix, la voix sèche était sans hésitation celle du maître de Potions. Les jambes de loup-garou devinrent cotonneuses. Donc quelqu'un osait réaliser sa vision, et ce n'était bien sûr pas lui. Dès le début il n'avait pas eu sa place dans le scénario. Il était spectateur comme les autres.

\- Quel temps perdu, tu te rends compte ?

Severus, solidement dressé de toute sa taille, s'adressait à Narcissa. Celle-ci avait même commencé à secouer doucement la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Cette cérémonie, ces alliances, ce buffet, ces _costumes_… tout ! Levez-vous ! Levez-vous tous ! ordonnait-il à présent. Pourquoi est-ce que je semble être le seul doué de raison, là-dedans ?! Et crois-moi Narcissa, je n'ai rien contre les mariages d'intérêts. Et justement ! cria-t-il presque. Pour la dernière fois, il n'y aucun intérêt à se marier avec Malfoy, absolument aucun. Tu perds tout ! Pourquoi faut-il donc que tu me traînes jusque-

\- S'il vous plaît, tenta le prêtre.

\- TAISEZ-VOUS, aboya en retour Severus, ce qui fit se dresser les cheveux sur la tête de toute la salle.

Remus se sentit chanceler.

\- C'est la dernière fois de ma vie que j'essaye de te sauver la mise, Narcissa, reprit-il avec beaucoup plus de calme. Je me dois d'intervenir ! et quoi que vous puissiez tous penser, ce que je fais est d'utilité publique » Il jeta un regard glacé à travers la salle. « Malfoy est un psychopathe doublé d'un abruti. Son cerveau, à même pas vingt cinq ans, est déjà en phase terminale de décomposition. Mais laisse-moi te dire Narcissa, que si aujourd'hui tu choisis réellement de l'épouser, pour des histoires de maisons, d'héritage, de faire plaisir à papa maman… ton cerveau est encore plus mou que le sien. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un se rabaisser autant que toi. Non, franchement, je refuse d'appeler ça un mariage d'intérêts, parce qu'avec lui tu vas tout perdre.

On entendit certains Malfoy tenter de se défendre, mais ils parlèrent tous en même temps et ce fut inintelligible. L'agitation gagna ensuite le reste de la salle. Il fallait dire que les accusations étaient si inattendues que le désarçonnement était complet.

\- Severus » On se tourna alors vers Narcissa qui venait de se faire entendre. « C'est… inacceptable. Faîtes le sortir. »

Sa voix avait tremblé. On n'eut pas à le forcer, Severus était sorti de son propre grès. Le bruit sourd des portes claquant raisonna violemment à répétition dans la tête de Remus.

C'était l'enfer. Il n'aurait pas du venir, il l'avait immédiatement su.

**X**

Une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas prit son bras, l'obligeant à danser. Il ressentit l'urgence de mourir à cet instant parce que Narcissa et Lucius venait de passer. Une valse. Il se força à danser avec la femme, ses yeux ne pouvant néanmoins se détacher de la mariée. Il avait su beaucoup de choses avant de venir, tout d'abord qu'il allait énormément souffrir, et ensuite que si il se refusait de voir de ses yeux Narcissa dans une robe de mariée, il aurait sans doute des remords éternels. Sa beauté blanche surréelle l'hypnotisait, tous ses gestes n'étaient que grâce, même s'ils étaient un peu brusques envers Malfoy qui peinait à la suivre. L'espace de quelques secondes il était sorti de sa douleur pour la contempler. Voilà. Il connaissait maintenant la seule raison qui l'avait tirée jusqu'ici. Voir la femme pour qui il mourrait en robe de mariée, la voir si belle. Si étonnamment triste…

Un contact visuel s'établit entre eux. Elle lui sourit, un sourire qui se dénonçait : « c'est marrant, non? ce n'est pas le plus beau jour de ma vie » semblait-il dire. Il devinait qu'il y avait derrière cela l'intervention de Severus.

La musique échangea les partenaires.

Ils se rejoignirent. Son cerveau faillit le lâcher lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il dansait avec Narcissa en robe de mariée. Il y crut. Un instant, il laissa son cœur se gonfler de la bêtise de s'imaginer que…

\- Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus, Remus, lui chuchotait-elle, et il eut l'envie irrépressible de la prendre dans ses bras pour ne jamais la lâcher le déchira.

\- J'étais occupé, mentit-il.

\- Désolée d'avoir tant tardée à t'annoncer ce mariage…

Il ne répondit pas, qu'aurait-il pu dire de toute façon ? Il était au courant que ce jour arriverait avant même d'avoir posé les yeux sur elle de la mauvaise façon.

\- Quand est-ce qu'on se reverra la prochaine fois ? elle lui murmura à l'oreille.

Il se détacha d'elle. Par instinct, il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Droit dans les yeux :

\- On ne se reverra plus. Je suis désolé.

\- Qu-quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Son beau visage s'était tordu d'incompréhension.

\- Tu l'as choisi lui, et moi… Je dois me choisir moi, souffla-t-il en détournant les yeux.

\- … Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Dans ses pupilles humides gisait déjà les éléments de réponse, Remus le vit.

\- Je crois que tu le sais, répondit-il, la voix très rauque. « Sois heureuse.

Et il profita de son manque de réaction pour arrêter leur danse et quitter la salle. Il transplana.

C'était fini.

En arrivant chez lui il ne prit pas la peine d'enlever ses chaussures ni son costume et se laissa choir sur le sol, exténué. Ce n'était pas la peine de faire semblant ici. L'adrénaline le parcourait toujours et il avait la désagréable sensation de ne pas arriver à pleurer. A quelques centimètres de lui reposait l'écharpe rouge qu'il gardait depuis ses années à Poudlard et qu'il avait du faire tomber du porte manteau en entrant. Cette écharpe le ramena quelques années plus tôt.

**X**

\- _Laisse moi deviner, tu as trop bu. C'est ça ?_

_Remus avait tout de suite reconnu la personne qui s'adressait à lui, non sans surprise. Il l'ignora et baissa la tête, espérant faire partir cette blonde à qui il n'avait jamais beaucoup parlé, par ailleurs créatrice de ragots depuis 1971 – année de leur première année – et comble du grandiose cousine détestée de son meilleur ami. _

\- _Avoue. Il n'y a que l'alcool qui pourrait faire pleurer quelqu'un comme ça. Est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas bien vous tenir pour une soirée ? Parce qu'il n'y a que vous, les Gryffons, pour se mettre dans un état pareil. Quand je vois Potter tenter de faire un streaptease devant McGo, complètement arraché… je ne te parle pas de la retenue qu'il va se prendre. Et Sirius… Sirius, n'en parlons pas non plus, je ne saurais pas par où commencer. C'est sûrement pour ça que tu pleures, hein ? L'alcool te fait pleurer de honte. Je compatis. Cela doit être plutôt compliqué d'avoir des amis aussi… Non vraiment, n'en parlons pas, ça te rend triste je le vois. Un rien pourrait déclencher de nouveau ta crise de larmes. Il ne fallait pas boire autant ! » C'était comme si elle n'arrivait plus à arrêter son monologue. « Boire autant, c'est n'importe quoi, surtout que tu ne t'en souviendras pas, tu ne sauras donc jamais à quel point tu étais ridicule, et tu n'auras pas peur de recommencer. Si tous ceux qui boivent autant que toi pouvaient se voir, la consommation de whisky dans le pays baisserait de moitié. _

\- _Je n'ai pas bu, marmonna-t-il, tout à coup très agacé._

\- _Mon œil._

_Il fut alors obligé de lui lancer le regard le plus menaçant possible. Evidemment, cela ne marcha pas, car Remus ne savait pas bien feindre. En fait, cela avait même eu l'effet inverse, puisqu'elle s'assit à côté de lui._

_Il était trop épuisé par ses crises de larmes répétées pour dire quoi que ce soit. Plus rien ne lui importait, même la honte d'être vu aussi minable, à part le silence…_

\- _Parlons un peu._

_… qui lui était refusé._

\- _Non, laisse-moi. J'ai besoin d'être seul._

\- _On ne peut pas laisser quelqu'un avec cinquante grammes d'alcool dans le sang tout seul. Ce n'est pas responsable._

\- _Ecoute moi » Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il supposait depuis le début qu'elle était là pour se moquer de lui, mais ses yeux presque translucides étaient chauds et graves. Il s'était trompé. « Je n'ai pas bu, articula-t-il alors plus lentement que voulu. La fête n'est pas terminée. Retourne-y et laisse moi._

\- _ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Remus ?_

_Il ne releva pas tout de suite l'usage de son prénom._

\- _Rien. »_

_Malheureusement cette réponse avait bousculé quelque chose dans son corps et ses larmes recommencèrent à couvrir ses joues. C'était une douleur pesante qui venait du plus profond de lui, qu'il ressentait souvent, mais qui n'avait jusque là jamais provoqué de telles réactions. Et là, il était encore plus désemparé de ces larmes que de la raison qui les motivait._

_Narcissa tapota légèrement son épaule. Il lui lança un drôle de regard de biais._

\- _Laisse moi deviner, fit-elle alors. Tu es amoureux ?_

_Sa voix était tout à coup très aimable… Il lui jeta encore un coup d'oeil pour vérifier que c'était toujours la même personne, avant de grogner un « non » excédé._

\- _Heureusement, répondit-elle, visiblement soulagée. Sinon je serais immédiatement partie ! Je déteste les niaiseries. _

\- _En fait si, si, c'est ça, désolé, je suis amoureux, se corrigea-t-il avec empressement._

_Elle eut un rire à la fois très doux et très narquois. Ils restèrent ensuite en silence de longues minutes. C'était vraiment une chance que personne ne les voit, assis là, dans ce couloir, en silence, lui au bord de la crise de nerfs. Cela devait être un spectacle assez spécial._

_A un moment, les larmes poussèrent à nouveau ses paupières closes, qu'il avait fermées en posant l'arrière de sa tête contre le mur._

\- _Pars, murmura-t-il. _

\- _Si tu veux parler, je t'écoute. _

\- _Surtout pas._

_Mais lorsque Narcissa lui chuchota à nouveau qu'il pouvait tout lui dire, la colère s'infiltra assez méchamment dans ses veines. Il comprenait qu'à coup sûr, elle n'était pas là par charité. Elle devait se douter de quelque chose, avait aperçu la fréquence de ses absences peut-être, était sur une piste dans tous les cas, et cherchait à lui faire cracher le morceau dans un moment de faiblesse ! Il haïssait cette idée. Et cette Narcissa était l'amie de Rogue, qui ne le savait pas ? Comment ne pas voir l'ombre de ce fouineur derrière cette fausse sympathie ?! _

_Il se leva alors, tentant de maîtriser le dégoût soudain qui venait de le prendre. _

\- _Où tu vas ?_

\- _Je t'ai demandé de me laisser seul, lâcha-t-il de très mauvaise humeur. Puisque tu restes là, c'est moi qui pars. _

_Elle le suivait._

\- _Arrête ! _

_Il accélérait le pas, mais elle ne le lâchait pas. C'était digne d'un film d'horreur. Et dire qu'il avait été à deux doigts de se laisser amadouer par ses beaux yeux… Ses beaux yeux ?! Cette pensée l'horripila au plus haut point._

\- _Mais laisse moi ! » Cette fois-ci il se retourna et s'avança dangereusement vers elle. « Ca suffit, tu ne comprends pas ça ?!_

_Elle restait sans voix devant lui. Il fit deux pas en arrière._

\- _Tu es à la recherche d'un ragot, hein ? Et tu as deviné que je suis la personne idéale pour ça. Ou alors c'est Rogue qui t'envoie car il cherche désespérément à me faire renvoyer ? » _

_Une colère sourde était peinte sur son visage déjà rougi par les pleurs. Il fallait dire qu'il arrivait à saturation, surtout depuis que Sirius avait du rompre avec cette fille qui cherchait à en savoir trop sur eux. Il se sentait responsable de trop de choses. _

_\- Je vais te dire une chose ! s'écria-t-il, la voix brisé momentanément par un sanglot. « Si je suis dans cet état, c'est parce que je ne pourrais jamais être comme toi, comme _vous_ ! Jamais ! Tous mes efforts pour le cacher ne servent à rien, puisque tu es là, à me suivre ! C'est ça ? De toute façon je ne suis même pas sûr d'en valoir la peine » En le disant, Remus cru comprendre à quel point il avait raison parce qu'il eu soudainement un mal au ventre terrible, que sa colère n'arrangeait pas. Qu'y avait-il d'autre que la vérité pour le blesser autant ? « Je suis un poids pour mes parents, pour mes amis, et même pour moi-même, continuait-il, ça ne s'arrêtera jamais, je serai toujours tout seul, parce que personne n'est comme moi, j'aurais toujours honte et je devrais toujours me cacher ! Alors, alors je vais accélérer le destin, puisque il semble qu'il est contre moi depuis toujours ! Ouvre bien tes oreilles ! C'est décidé ! Je suis un… » Il semblait être pris d'un vertige, mais il était trop haut pour redescendre : « loup-garou »_

_Et tout de suite après il fronça les sourcils, s'étonnant de ne pas voir Narcissa se décomposer de peur devant lui. Elle portait juste ce petit air surpris et curieux. Lui qui s'était toujours imaginé les pires réactions en se voyant annoncer la nouvelle, cette absence totale de hurlement le décevait presque. Il ne comprenait pas._

\- _Tu le savais déjà ? l'interrogea-t-il avec méfiance._

\- _Ah non, pas du tout, mais c'est assez curieux, en effet. Je suis heureuse de l'apprendre, Remus._

_Elle lui offrit un sourire un peu hésitant, dévoilant une canine qui fut éclairée un instant par le clair de lune. Ses dents n'étaient pas droites, il ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Pendant une seconde, son attention se détacha de lui-même et il s'entendit penser que ces dents-là étaient très mignonnes. _

\- _J'avais peur que ça soit tout autre chose, précisa-t-elle, son sourire se faisant plus franc. _

\- _Autre chose… ?_

\- _Tu sais, Agathe Russell… Sa tentative de suicide. Je sais que je ne devrais pas m'en mêler, mais… c'est trop tard maintenant. » Elle fit un geste de main pour balayer son propos avant de reprendre. « Elle refuse toujours de dénoncer la personne qui l'a poussée à commettre… ce geste. Soit disant, elle est tombée amoureuse de son agresseur depuis qu'il a eu une subite prise de conscience. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit… je n'y crois pas un mot, et je cherche cette personne. Les professeurs ne sont pas foutu d'y arriver. Mais je dois trouver qui a fait ça. C'est quelqu'un de persuasif et de dangereux… au moins autant que moi, ce qui est doublement intolérable, plaisanta-t-elle._

\- _Je… tu… et tu pensais que c'était _moi_ ? balbutia Remus._

\- _Ma foi, tu as tous les symptômes, avoue-le. Ca fait longtemps que je t'ai repéré. Tu parles à tout le monde, mais tu es mystérieux et discret, tu as quelques absences louches… et beaucoup trop de larmes pour un innocent._

\- _Ce n'est pas moi, s'indigna-t-il franchement, croyant déceler de la suspicion dans sa voix._

\- _Du calme, je sais. Je n'y croyais pas vraiment non plus, mais il fallait que j'en aie le cœur net. Alors comme ça, tu es réellement » Elle s'arrêta en voyant la blancheur de son teint. « Eh, ça va, ça va, que veux-tu que je fasse de cette info, je ne vais pas… Attends !_

_Il était parti en courant après s'être caché la bouche de ses deux mains. Il ne devait réaliser que maintenant la gravité de ce qu'il avait dit. Il fallut bien deux minutes de course et un Stupefix pour que Narcissa réussisse à l'immobiliser. Une fois à son niveau, elle ne jeta pas tout de suite le contre sort._

\- _Quelle attitude sanguine, commenta-t-elle, essoufflée. Ca ne va pas être agréable à entendre, mais si je ne t'avertis pas, qui le fera ?... Tu es un peu idiot sur les bords._

_Remus avait l'impression que le Stupefix touchait aussi à ses pensées. Tout s'était immobilisé en lui depuis qu'elle avait posé ses deux mains sur ses épaules et le regardait sévèrement, droit dans les yeux. Elle s'était arrêtée pour le fusiller du regard avant de reprendre._

\- _C'est ça ta réaction ? Partir en courant ? Quelqu'un de sensé m'aurait menacé ! Mais certainement pas laissée en liberté avec en ma possession un tel secret ! Sais-tu qui je suis ? Je manipule ce genre d'informations à longueur de journée, Remus. Je pourrais utiliser ça pour te faire renvoyer toi et tous tes amis si je ne trouvais pas ça complètement contreproductif. Alors reprends toi ! Lorsque je jetterai le contre sort, je veux t'entendre me demander de prêter serment. Est-ce clair ?! Sois persuasif, qu'on en finisse ! »_

_Jamais Remus n'aurait imaginé être dans une situation aussi incongrue. Le monde à l'envers. Cette Narcissa grillait le cerveau des gens avec une telle logique. Y avait-il encore quelque chose qui lui échappait ? Essayait-elle de le manipuler ? Il la vit agiter sa baguette et attendre une réaction de sa part, les bras croisés._

\- _… Et tu n'as pas peur de moi ?_

_C'était tout ce qu'il avait réussi à articuler. _

_Elle parut un instant excédée, puis elle le fixa un instant et son expression prit un tour plus doux._

\- _Tu es un humain, là, pas… un loup. Reviens me dire ça sous une autre forme et ma réponse sera peut-être différente. Mais tu ne feras pas ça, hein ?_

_Ils ne comprirent pas vraiment comment, ni pourquoi, mais une série de regards et un « Allez viens » les firent terminer dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et Remus n'avait jamais senti un frottement dans son dos plus agréable que l'effleurement rassurant des doigts de Narcissa._

_Ils avaient fini la soirée par une danse au Bal – qui d'après Narcissa devait « sceller » le serment entre eux. _

_Elle avait juré contre son oreille de ne jamais rien dire. Elle ne le fit jamais._

**_X_**

_Sans aucun doute, leur septième année avait marqué un tournant dans leur amitié. Déjà, Remus avait passé l'été à scruter l'apparition du nom « Black » dans le journal parce qu'il ne pouvait pas directement écrire à Narcissa. A son grand consternement il avait appris par ce biais que les Black se rendaient au moins une fois par semaine au manoir Malfoy pour des « réceptions ». Les journaux people regorgeaient de détails dans le genre. Il tournait et retournait les pages, les lisait une dizaine de fois pour être sûr de n'être passé à côté de rien. Avec appréhension il cherchait le nom de Narcissa, mais souvent tout ce sur quoi ses yeux butaient était « le jeune Lucius ». Lucius par-ci, Lucius par-là, c'était à se demander s'il n'avait pas lui-même corrompu les journalistes pour que l'on parle exclusivement de lui ! Parfois, il y avait la mention de « la fille Black et du jeune Malfoy » : Remus s'arrêtait brusquement et refermait le magazine si vite que son père, un jour, lui demanda s'il venait de voir par hasard la photo de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Après quelques minutes d'intense cogitation, il se décidait ensuite à rouvrir le journal et se trouvait soulagé de voir que la suite de la phrase ne contenait souvent que des négations : « La fille Black et le jeune Malfoy ne s'y rendront pas », « n'y ont pas été aperçu »…_

_Alors il soufflait un bon coup, soulagé d'abord, puis rapidement hautement insatisfait par cette absence de nouvelles. Dès la venue d'un nouveau magazine, il recommençait._

_Dès le début Malfoy avait donc été le catalyseur des sentiments de Remus. La jalousie était parfois si vive qu'il fut rapidement conduit à se poser des questions sur lui-même. Au Château, tout le monde savait que Lucius et Narcissa étaient destinés l'un à l'autre depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Quand on demandait à Lucius s'ils étaient en couple, on entendait « oui » ; quand on demandait à Narcissa « c'est compliqué », mais comme on écoutait que Malfoy, c'était oui, officiellement oui, et il n'y avait rien à redire. Pour autant ils n'étaient pas souvent ensemble et les gestes d'affection quasiment absents, sauf quand ils ressentaient tous les deux la subite envie de faire le show et de s'embrasser dans la Grande Salle devant tout le monde. Ce genre de moments et de sensations « à bannir »._

\- _Mais quand tu sais que tous tes ancêtres ont dépensé tellement d'énergie à se constituer une fortune et une réputation, tu comprends pourquoi tes parents ne veulent pas marier leur unique fille avec le premier venu. Surtout depuis que Sirius a été déshérité, lui avait-elle dit un jour en cours de botanique. C'est comme cela que les choses fonctionnent. Ma famille est pragmatique, c'est pour cela qu'elle est riche, c'est pour cela qu'on nous envie. _

\- _Je ne vous envie pas, moi, avait-il osé répondre. _

\- _Toi, tu es préparé à une vie « normale ». Moi, je suis préparée à cette vie-là depuis toute petite. Lucius et moi avons des intérêts en commun, c'est ce qui nous lie. Les intérêts on les conserve toute une vie, pas les sentiments. Il vaut mieux ne pas tout bâtir sur du sable mouvant. Sirius a rejeté ces valeurs, je sais. Mais il est encore trop jeune pour comprendre._

_Elle avait détourné le regard et faisait semblant d'observer avec grande attention une feuille de valériane._

\- _Sirius n'est pas parti pour ça, s'offusqua Remus. Sirius est parti parce qu'il n'avait même pas le choix d'obéir ou non. Sirius a refusé qu'on le programme entièrement à l'avance ! Si tu avais vraiment ton mot à dire là-dedans, c'est aussi ce que tu penserais ? _

\- _Monsieur Lupin ! hurla alors Mme Chourave. C'est comme ça que vous montrez l'exemple ? » Elle faisait référence à son insigne de préfet. « Taisez-vous donc !_

_Il est vrai que Remus avait un peu trop haussé le ton. Quand il se tourna vers Narcissa, ses yeux étaient délicieusement moqueurs et il ne résista pas à l'envie de laisser s'épanouir le sourire qu'il sentait pousser au coin de sa bouche._

_C'était la fin classique de leurs conversations « sérieuses » : se noyer dans ses yeux pétillants et son rire voluptueux._

\- _C'est le genre d'amie, hein Remus, à qui on voudrait faire « la bise » sur la bouche, lui disait Sirius avec son sourire de canaille._

_Il ne recevait d'abord que des moqueries de ses amis. _

\- _Tu sais Remus, je m'en rends compte avec Lily, c'est quand les espoirs se pointent qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir, lui avait un jour sagement dit James, au milieu du silence de la salle d'études._

_Suite à cette remarque-là, Remus avait d'abord ri car cela paraissait totalement absurde. Néanmoins son rire ne dura pas longtemps : James le regardait les yeux plissés. Il comprit son accusation. Par la suite, son ami était devenu beaucoup plus direct :_

\- _Mes félicitations, tu es amoureux de la seule fille du Château que tu ne pourras jamais avoir._

**_X_**

\- _Remus ! Ouvre ! »_

_Déjà en sous-vêtements, il s'apprêtait à goûter à l'eau chaude de la salle de bain des préfets après une journée éprouvante. Mais on toquait à la porte comme s'il y avait le feu._

_\- Tu ne peux pas venir, répondit-il, ignorant l'électricité désagréable qu'il sentait courir dans ses veines. Son cœur s'était fait électrocuté, encore. Cela devenait presque un problème de santé. Ses sentiments le surprenaient toujours par ce genre de réactions corporelles totalement exagérées._

\- _Ouvre, s'il te plaît ! ... Rusard me poursuit ! »_

_Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas se douter immédiatement que c'était un mensonge, il ne le sut jamais. _

\- _Vraiment ? » Il s'approcha de la porte, hésitant._

\- _Dépêche toi ! lâcha-t-elle d'une voix criarde._

\- _Je… cache toi les yeux. Promets que tu te cacheras les yeux en rentrant._

\- _Ouvre ! » _

_Elle tapa une nouvelle fois sur le bois de la porte. Il ouvrit, plaqua une main sur ses yeux, la tira à l'intérieur et claqua la porte._

\- _Qu'est-ce que-_

\- _Heureusement que je t'ai demandé de te cacher les yeux !_

_La peur donna un drôle d'accent à sa voix. Il s'en voulut de l'avoir laissé paraître._

\- _…Désolée. Je ne pensais pas que… pardon. Je ne voulais pas te déranger. Je resterai les yeux fermés, c'est promis. Je peux rester ?_

_Il regardait sa bouche lorsqu'elle parlait. C'était vraiment un soulagement qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir, et une chance que lui le puisse. Il se sentit attiré vers ces lèvres qui attendaient sa réponse et se pencha légèrement vers son visage, l'envie de lui en donner une toute autre._

\- _Promets-le Narcissa. Je suis très sérieux._

_En voyant qu'elle respirait plus difficilement que d'habitude, il s'éloigna un peu. Il pensait que c'était l'appréhension qui le tordait à ce point, mais cela aurait été trop facile. Il l'entendit promettre une nouvelle fois et avec une sincérité qu'il ne savait pas feinte. Les promesses lui faisaient toujours un drôle d'effet. Si elle pouvait le voir, là, elle aurait vu non seulement son torse hideux laminé de cicatrices, mais aussi son rougissement._

_Il retira sa main de ses yeux, doucement, et fut soulagé de constater qu'elle les avait fermés._

\- _Non, laisse moi deviner, fit-il en caressant d'un regard le sourire malicieux qui se dessinait sur son visage. « Tu n'as pas croisé du tout Rusard. Tu voulais juste…_

_\- Essayer la salle de bain des préfets. Mais c'est de ta faute ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire à quel point l'eau est chaude et comme tout sent si bon._

\- _Je n'y crois pas, tu es vraiment… _

_Elle éclata de rire. Il voulut tellement l'embrasser, il se vit même le faire en imagination. Un vent de panique le secoua._

\- _Bon, maintenant que tu es là, profites en, lâcha-t-il rapidement en prenant une distance exemplaire avec elle. « Même si c'est complètement interdit._

\- _Je suis désolée de te l'apprendre, mais tu dois être le préfet qui a brisé le plus de fois le règlement…_

_C'était à la fois rassurant et frustrant qu'elle ait les yeux fermés._

\- _C'est pour ça qu'on m'a choisi, plaisanta-t-il. _

_Il se dirigea vers l'eau et entra dedans. La chaleur détendit ses muscles crispés et il râla de soulagement._

\- _Donc je suis censée me déshabiller à l'aveugle, commenta alors Narcissa qui était restée près de la porte._

\- _Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de compliqué._

_Elle était adorable avec son air boudeur et ses yeux clos._

\- _Ca va mettre des heures et je risque de me casser la gueule en essayant d'atteindre la piscine._

_Remus voulut lever les yeux au ciel._

\- _Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, si tu te _tournes_. Et je te guiderai pour aller jusque dans l'eau._

\- _Me tourner, mais bien sûr. Tu vas te rincer l'œil, hein Remus ? J'ai aussi droit à ma pudeur, ces choses-là vont dans les deux sens ! le taquina-t-elle._

\- _Ne dis pas n'importe quoi._

_Sa voix sonnait faux. _

\- _Bon, fit-elle finalement, je te fais confiance._

_Mauvaise idée, pensa Remus. C'était plus fort que lui, ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de ses vêtements qui tombaient de ses hanches. Mais il détourna la tête lorsqu'il aperçut sa culotte. Il avait beaucoup trop chaud, là, dans cette eau déjà brûlante._

\- _Euh, Remus ? l'appela-t-elle après une fois qu'elle était à nouveau tournée vers lui, les yeux fermés. « Tu ne veux pas venir me prendre la main, juste pour aller jusque dans l'eau ? Si je tombe je serais bien obligée d'ouvrir les yeux pour contempler les dégâts… et ça ne risque pas de te plaire._

_Le sol était parfaitement sec. Pourtant il acquiesça. Il sortit de l'eau et alla la chercher. Il fit exprès de marcher doucement pour garder le plus longtemps possible cette main dans la sienne. Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans l'eau en même temps, et ils gloussèrent. L'atmosphère se remplissait de la joie de faire encore une fois quelque chose d'interdit ensemble. Cela lui rappelait les fois où Narcissa s'introduisait à l'infirmerie les lendemains de pleine lune sans l'autorisation de Mme Pomfresh, leurs discussions passionnées en cours au lieu de faire ce qui était demandé, ses rondes de préfet pendant lesquelles il croisait Narcissa et où il faisait semblant de ne pas l'avoir aperçue. Il y avait un seul interdit qu'ils n'avaient jamais brisé ensemble, cet interdit s'appelait Lucius. _

\- _Tu me regardes, avait soufflé Narcissa à l'autre bout de la piscine, les yeux pourtant toujours fermés._

_Il continua à le faire. Il ne pouvait pas se rendre compte à ce moment que son comportement était dangereux. Il commençait même à se dire « tant pis » : elle finirait bien par comprendre un jour qu'il était loin de rester indifférent devant elle. Est-ce qu'elle y verrait la vérité ? Non, sûrement pas. Narcissa dégageait quelque chose de particulier, d'intense, c'était tout à fait légitime d'en être troublé. Elle-même devait le savoir. _

\- _Oui._

_Il avait répondu ça distraitement, comme si cela ne prêtait pas à conséquence. Mais avec Narcissa tout prêtait à conséquence._

\- _Je trouve que tu triches un peu. Est-ce que tu vas me dire pourquoi je ne peux pas ouvrir les yeux ?_

\- _Je ne suis pas à l'aise. Avec mon corps._

\- _C'est pour ça que tu es aussi loin de moi ?_

_Une bouffée de chaleur lui arracha un frisson._

\- _Je pense, oui._

\- _Mmhh. Mais qu'est-ce que tu n'aimes pas chez toi ?_

\- _Juste… crois moi sur parole._

\- _Tu es beau pourtant. Je sais qu'on ne se dit pas souvent ces choses, mais vraiment Remus. En fait, j'aurais du mal à trouver une personne plus belle que toi ici. Plus je te connais et plus je trouve que ton dedans se voit au dehors, à la surface. Et cela te sublime encore plus._

_Merlin, elle paraissait tellement sincère._

\- _Tu as tord si tu crois que je vais te juger, continua-t-elle en observant son silence. « Je sais que je passe parfois beaucoup de mon temps à me moquer des autres, mais… en réalité je ne suis pas si dure que ça. Regarde, je trouve aussi que Severus a son charme alors que pour certains c'est le gars le plus répugnant de l'école. Viens Remus, ne reste pas au bout de la piscine pour ça. _

_Il l'écouta et se rapprocha._

\- _Je sais, avait-il dit tout en se déplaçant. « Ce n'est pas juste par rapport à toi. Je ne suis pas beau à voir et ça me met mal à l'aise de voir la tête des autres quand ils s'en rendent compte._

_Elle le chercha à tâtons dans l'eau._

\- _N'essaye pas de me toucher pour savoir de quoi il s'agit, fit-il en attrapant sa main._

_Il la laissa néanmoins s'approcher de lui, pétrifié par ce qui allait arriver. L'appréhension lui fit fermer les yeux à son tour. _

\- _N'aie pas peur, chuchota-t-elle._

_Au lieu de chercher les marques sur son torse, elle l'enlaça. Le soulagement que cette étreinte provoqua sur Remus fut tel qu'il laissa échapper un long soupir avant d'y répondre, tremblant. Ils s'enlaçaient souvent, mais là, ce n'était pas pareil. C'était beaucoup plus intime. Leurs corps presque nus enveloppés par la caresse de l'eau chaude. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aimait ça autant que lui, car elle le serrait avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à… de la passion. Il lui apparut soudain que la situation pouvait dérailler si facilement. Il noyait tout son espoir dans cette possibilité. Il aurait suffit qu'un des deux le veuille… et ils le voulaient tous deux. _

_Quand Narcissa se détacha de lui, lentement, avec ce souffle aussi profond que le sien, elle avait les yeux ouverts. Le regard qu'ils se lancèrent pulvérisa leurs deux cœurs. Tout y était. Ils pouvaient très bien se taire à jamais, quelque chose disait qu'ils partageraient pour toujours ce regard-là, cette certitude muette qui disait mieux les choses que n'importe quels mots qu'ils auraient pu trouver. Remus plongea sur ses lèvres, déjà entrouvertes par l'émotion. Leurs langues se rencontrant avec la volupté douce de la passion encore contenue garderaient toujours le souvenir et le goût l'une de l'autre._

_Mieux que de le dire, Remus l'avait vécu._

**X**

La journée cauchemardesque qu'il venait de vivre lui revint ensuite mais ne suffit pas à étouffer les images de leurs instants de pur bonheur le hantant. Alors il pensa quelque chose, quelque chose qui le brisa en une nuit de larmes

_T'aimer en valait la peine_

L'aube se levait après la pleine lune de ses pleines lunes; sous cette lumière particulière la beauté des sentiments qu'il avait éprouvés lui apparut. Ses amis et l'amour l'avaient quitté, mais ils avaient été là un jour.

Et puisqu'à la fin du Jour la douleur ne compte plus


End file.
